


臆想症

by reiyuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Bylet - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *FE风花雪月*帝弥托利x贝雷特*剧情魔改
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Bylet
Kudos: 4





	臆想症

深夜，帝弥托利正裹着毯子蜷缩在房间的角落里，一动也不动。  
他的眼下泛着吓人的黑紫色，一看就是由于长时间睡眠不足导致的。  
他死死地盯着房间里的某个人影，除了略带欣喜以外，似乎还有些局促。  
直到对方在他身边停下脚步，直到对方用温热的手抚上他的脸颊，他才敢抬起头，直视对方。  
“老师，我还是不敢相信这是真的……不对，我也从没觉得这会是真的。”  
此时的帝弥托利就像个小孩子似的，眼里闪着异样的神采。疲惫和愤怒早已消失不见，取而代之的是无限的憧憬。他站起身抱住老师，然后低下头，深深地埋进了对方的颈窝里。  
“老师，这已经是第三天了。我们这样做真的好吗……？”  
对方并没有回答，而像是默许一般，把他抱得更紧了些。一股莫名其妙的悸动突然从心底生出，多年来的委屈终于得到了释放的机会。不知不觉间，他的眼中已经蒙上一层薄雾，声音也颤抖了起来。  
“我就知道您不会离开我的。就像是父王，就像是古廉那样，您也会永远陪伴在我的身边。”

说着，他轻轻牵起老师的手，并放到嘴边落下一吻。两人的距离逐渐靠近，在到达某个限度后又立刻分开。  
贝雷特扭过头，试图避开他火热的目光，却又被他抓着下巴强行摆正。  
看着对方那张微微泛红的脸，两人只觉得心脏跳得越来越快、越来越快。  
人的忍耐是有限度的，在跨越某个点后便会对身心造成伤害。帝弥托利痛苦地捂着心口，强行压抑着那颗躁动不安的心。可对方却笑着挽上他的脖颈，倒了下去。  
单薄的床铺在体重的冲击下嘎吱作响，可贝雷特却一点也不在意。  
身体被拉近，呼吸再次重叠。温柔的吻从眉心一直落到鼻尖，帝弥托利只觉得身心都要被融化了。  
在对方的引导下，他顺从地抱了过去。  
老师的身体温热温热的，抱着非常舒服。恰到好处的热量透过衬衫，温暖着他冰冷的身体。  
躺在自己身下的人越是有实感，心中的疑惑就越浓。  
他又开心，又悲伤。他一遍一遍地质疑着从指间传来的触感，却又无法否定对方带给自己的温暖与喜悦。

——‘这一定不是真的。’  
——‘都过去五年了，您怎么可能还活着。’

在他的眼里，对方明明只是个虚幻的存在，可他的动作却依然小心翼翼，生怕伤到了对方。  
“您单薄得就像是一片羽毛，我使太大力的话，要是把您折断了该怎么办。”  
他低下头，深情地捧起老师的脸。他看着对方的双眼，一字一句地说道，  
“时至今日，我依然不知道您是真的还是假的。我对您说过这么多话，您却从来没回应过我。”  
“虽然父亲让我把您当做真实存在的人一样对待，但我总觉得对您来说不太公平。在我的理想之中，您是崇高的存在。我这种被仇恨所玷污、被鲜血所侵染的罪人……实在是配不上您。”  
“如果可以的话，”他低下头，轻轻地在对方的唇上留下一吻，“如果可以的话，我想听您说一句话。”  
“哪怕是无意义的音节也好，哪怕只是口型也好。老师，您愿意接受这样的我吗？”

被称作老师的人确实做出了回应。  
帝弥托利先是一愣，随后就像是得到了无以伦比的快乐一般，激动地抱住了对方。  
贝雷特本来还想说些什么，却被他接下来的动作给揉得七零八碎。  
他直接吻上了上去，省略了磨蹭和试探，只是一个带着情欲意味的深吻。对方的嘴唇就像是最美味最高级的血液，尝到其中的滋味后便再也舍不得分开。他不断调整着角度，寻找着能与老师进行结合的最佳位置。他贪婪地吮吸着对方的唾液，就像是个数万年都没吸到鲜血的吸血鬼，无尽地索求着。  
嘴唇上荡起的酥麻感不断冲击着他的脑神经，一来二去，竟然有种晕眩的感觉。  
情欲逐渐盖过理智，他的动作也越来越狂野。  
单纯的吮吸逐渐变为啃咬，血腥味逐渐在两人口中蔓延，然后变得越来越浓、越来越浓。  
最后，他终于恋恋不舍地放开了对方的嘴唇，转而在胸前留下了一个猩红的吻。粗糙的手指划过血迹，为洁白的皮肤增添了几分异样的美感。就像他此时的眼神一般，就像他此时的心境一般。

他低下头，亲吻着对方的下腹，看着对方的身体逐渐弓起、抽搐，看着对方的皮肤逐渐被热量染成粉红。  
在这世界上，与心爱之人结合的愉悦感永远是最强烈的。  
两人的身体触碰纠缠，腹部与股间也满是情欲的粘液。  
他并没有用上太大力气，但身下之人的反应却令人感到无比愉悦。  
贝雷特高昂着头，眼角略微有些泛红。生理性的泪水打湿了脸颊，嘴边漏出了除了呻吟以外，还有帝弥托利的名字，“呜……帝弥托利，我、嗯……我……”  
听觉逐渐狭窄，这世界上仿佛只剩下对方的喘息声；视线逐渐变得模糊，在他的眼中，对方就是整个世界。  
他们紧紧地相拥着，身下的冲击一波强过一波。帝弥托利低下头，亲吻着对方的喉结，喃喃道，  
“老师，我该怎么办呢。”

******

清晨，帝弥托利是被巨大的敲门声唤醒的。  
时针才刚刚走到6点的位置，会起这么早的，也只可能是菲利克斯了。  
“喂，山猪！我知道你听不进说教，但至少起来吃个早餐吧！”菲利克斯的声音很大，像是在责备，听起来却有些消沉，“听希尔凡说你整夜整夜地睡不着，如果你愿意的话，可以试着锻炼锻炼。算了，说多了也没用，你好好想想吧，可别怪我每天早上来吵你。”  
听着门外的话，帝弥托利只觉得有些诧异，五年前的菲利克斯可从没对自己表示过关心，更别提是早餐之类的话题了。至于门外的人，大概是见房间里没动静，叹了口气后，便迅速离开了。  
听着远去的脚步声，帝弥托利不由得陷入了沉思。  
他也知道自己的状态确实不好，但也只不过是睡眠不足，以及一些轻微的臆想症而已。  
他知道浮现在自己眼前的亲人们都只是幻影，他也知道目前的形势非常严峻，大家都需要自己。但大仇未报，他实在没有颜面去面对昔日的同伴，更没有资格去领导他们。  
大家口头说着关心自己的话，其实内心最关注的还是那座已经残破的城池。帝弥托利也想尽快回去，尽快让法嘉斯王国恢复往日的雄风。但在此之前，还有必须要做的事。  
至于菲利克斯的建议嘛，等这一切结束后，再来切磋也不迟。

思考过后，帝弥托利终于爬起了床。进行了一番简单的洗漱后，他穿上了那身漆黑的铠甲。  
当然，背后绣着国旗的深蓝披风可不能忘了，这样自己才会永远地将那份耻辱铭记在心。  
做好了万全的准备后，剩下的事还剩一件。他跪在床前，伸出手，轻轻摸了摸正在熟睡的贝雷特。  
大概是因为手沾了水温度变低的缘故，贝雷特微微皱了皱眉，随后抓起被子，把自己裹得更紧了些。  
“该佩服我的想象力还是该自嘲呢，您可太像真的了。再见，我晚上再回来陪您。”  
帝弥托利说完后，便捎上长枪走出了门。等他的脚步声完全消失后，贝雷特这才郁闷地坐了起来。

腰部以下泛着异常的酸痛，脖颈以及胸口的大片皮肤上则是布满了吮吸与啃咬的痕迹。  
虽然知道帝弥托利是个下手不知轻重的怪力儿，却没想到实际体验起来这么可怕。假如自己是个普通人，怕是三四天都没法行动。  
好了，回忆环节到此结束。接下来需要面对的是个非常现实、非常令人头疼的问题。  
且不提自己这种用来安慰学生的办法正确与否，在这三天之内，他终于确认到了某个事实。  
帝弥托利病了。  
他不觉得自己是真实存在的人类，而是当作幽灵一般的存在来看待。不论自己说什么做什么，都无法修正对方脑中的既定概念。就连最后破罐子破摔用身体让对方相信的行为，也只是被当成了一场春梦。  
越想下去，头就越疼。  
贝雷特甚至不知道自己是怎么穿衣洗漱、怎么走出房间的。

他站在座无虚席的议事厅里，面无表情地念完了早已准备好的计划表。回答过大家的问题后，强调了注意事项，“这次的战场在帝国边境，形势虽然严峻，但希望大家能以轻松的心态面对。”  
说完后，贝雷特故意看向了某个坐在房间角落、表情略显阴郁的人，“本次战斗的目的就是为了打开通往帝国的突破口。帝弥托利，你所期望的事，我们都会做到的。”  
“……”帝弥托利不但没有回答，就连头都没动一下。那副样子，就像是没听见有人说话似的。  
“行吧，该说的也都说了，大家自行准备就好。”贝雷特说完后，便瘫倒在了椅子上。  
要说不消沉是不可能的，毕竟帝弥托利之所以变成现在这样，有一大半是自己的责任。  
要不是自己莫名其妙消失了五年，他也不会变成这副样子；要不是自己没能提前察觉到艾戴尔贾特的阴谋，事情也不会发酵到如今这个地步。  
后悔的话题放到一边，就像自己刚才说的，该说的该做的都已经尝试过了，可对方却没有任何好转的迹象。抱着最后一丝希望，贝雷特甚至当着大家的面和他说了话，却依旧没能得到一丝回应。  
想想也是，帝弥托利病得这么重，又怎么会因为一个普普通通的会议就好转起来呢。

“喂，山猪，我受够了！”菲利克斯拍桌而起，“稍微受到点挫折就会变成这副鬼样子，你真以为想报仇的只有你一个人吗？”  
其实不难看出，除了菲利克斯以外的其他人也都憋着一口气。他们并不是真的对帝弥托利的行为感到不满，而是多多少少感到担心或是害怕。毕竟想要复兴衰败的法嘉斯王国，这位年轻国王的力量是不可或缺的。  
倘若帝弥托利再这么消沉下去，法嘉斯王国恐怕会永不见天日。  
想归这么想，但大家还是陆续起身拦住了菲利克斯。  
“菲利克斯，少说两句……！”希尔凡从后面架着菲利克斯，脸都绿了。  
他多多少少能体会到帝弥托利现在的心情，他也知道只要时间足够总会有变好的一天。无奈如今形势尚不明朗，帝国的野心猖狂地暴露在外，一个不小心就会迎来全灭的结局。如果可以的话，他也希望帝弥托利能尽快恢复正常。只不过，想要对方在短时间内恢复正常似乎有些强人所难。  
“放开我！我偏要说！”菲利克斯越来越气，“他们都觉得只有你能重振法嘉斯王国，可这些对我来说都无关紧要！帝弥托利，你给我听好了。我唯一的愿望就是你能恢复正常，恢复成以前那个傻气傻气没心没肺的山猪。而且最好是现在、立刻、马上！”  
“菲利克斯，你不该这么对陛下说话。”  
“要不先回房间冷静下吧？你现在的状态已经不太适合沟通了……”  
就这样，你一眼我一语，会议室很快就被嘈杂的争执声给淹没了。  
大家又何尝不认同菲利克斯的想法呢，只是在这个节骨眼上，也不能说帝弥托利有错罢了。

“那个……”帝弥托利终于抬起了头。  
国王表态，大家自然要给面子。正在争执的人纷纷坐下，会议室中顿时鸦雀无声。  
环境的变化似乎让帝弥托利觉得有些不适。他难堪地摸了摸脸颊，不好意思地对菲利克斯说，“抱歉，是我不好。”  
“你……”对方的反应和预想中的完全不同，反而让菲利克斯慌了手脚，“就算要道歉，也不该对我说吧！”  
“确实如此，到时候我会好好和大家道歉的。只不过……我确实需要一点时间。”  
三天来，这还是菲利克斯第一次和帝弥托利达成有效沟通。他的表情明显放松了许多，就像是达成了某种成就一般，喜悦之情溢于言表，“你早这么说不就没事了，你知道大家有多担心你么？”  
“我知道，但是我现在要处理的事情太多了。”  
“你说出来大家一起解决不就好了？”菲利克斯摊开手，一副理所当然的模样，“你以前不也常说只要大家齐心协力，没什么做不成的事么。”  
“既然这样的话……”帝弥托利不好意思地摸了摸脑袋，“最近我经常看见幽灵，各位有什么好建议吗？”  
“等等，”希尔凡探出头，“幽灵，难道是指先王大人……？”  
“父亲虽然也能看到，但实感并不强烈。主要是老师，他的存在感太强了，就像是真的一样。再这么下去，我怕是要把他和实际存在的人搞混了。”  
“所以说我根本不是幽灵啊！”贝雷特猛地拍桌，试图叫醒这个装睡的人。  
“哈哈，又来了。”帝弥托利垂下头，苦笑了几声，“其实主要的问题是，他不承认自己已经死了。”  
贝雷特听完后直接气到摔门离开，留在房间里的人则是面面相觑。  
长久的沉默过后，由菲利克斯再次打破寂静。  
他的表情有些扭曲，眼周的肌肉也在抽搐，“可老师他确实还活着啊？刚才不是还和你说话了么？”  
帝弥托利的表情突然变了。他就像是见了鬼似的，抓住了菲利克斯的肩膀，“你、你也能看到老师吗？”  
“啊？”帝弥托利的话吸引了所有人的注意力。他们皱着眉，异口同声道，“我们都能看到啊。”

接下来的半小时内，以菲利克斯为首的青狮子众人把帝弥托利摁在凳子上，逼他说出了事件的全貌。  
“所以说你以为贝雷特老师已经死了？”  
“不是以为，老师在五年前就已经掉下悬崖了，怎么可能还活着。”  
“可我们都能看到老师啊，你还是不相信么？”  
“那也只能说明你们能看到幽灵吧。”  
“假如我说我以人格担保老师还活着呢？”  
“额……这个时候上升问题高度似乎不太好吧。”  
“谁去把老师请回来吧，”菲利克斯烦躁地捂着头，“让他们面对面说不定有用。”  
“是……是！”雅妮特明显两眼一亮，拉开门就是一阵小跑。  
“山猪啊山猪，你为什么就这么认死理呢。”  
“这不叫认死理吧。”  
“可他是你的老师啊，关心你不也挺正常的。”  
“嗯，你这么一说的话，好像是这样。”  
“事情没那么复杂，你就把老师当成真的不就好了。不但你自己不好受，老师的心情也不好。”  
“大概不行。如果老师还活着的话，他在意的应该是芙朵拉的未来，或是和大家一起复兴法嘉斯王国，而不是把为数不多的精力用在我身上……”

帝弥托利说这话的时候语气有些消沉。复兴法嘉斯王国，那当然是目前最重要的任务；其次是杀了艾戴尔贾特，为死者复仇；再是重新建立信仰，让大陆恢复生机；最后是让大伙过上昔日的幸福生活。  
等到一切的一切回归正轨，自己在意的人们都找到了理想，自己才能获得自私的资格。  
重要的事情一件接着一件出现，帝弥托利只能把自己的位置一降再降，直到变成目前这种卑微的状态。  
创伤所造成的痛苦实在是太过深刻，倘若不自我欺骗的话就无法生存下去。  
一次又一次的自我欺骗，久而久之，就连帝弥托利自己也不知道什么才是真的了。  
从前，他只在书本里见过春天。  
哪怕是在温暖的修道院里，他的内心也依然盛满了法嘉斯的寒冷。直到贝雷特选择了青狮子学级，直到贝雷特选择了他。法嘉斯的冰层才开始逐渐融化，青嫩的绿芽才能从棕黑色的大地上破土而出。  
帝弥托利很清楚自己对他的感情已经超越了憧憬，他巴不得与对方独处的时间更久一点，他巴不得对方能多看自己几眼。直到五年前，他亲眼目睹对方掉下悬崖，亲眼目睹对方消失在那片黑暗的深渊。  
这样的人，为什么会遭遇这种事。  
“就算他还活着，又怎么可能对我——”

在帝弥托利吼出这句话的同时，贝雷特也走进了房间。  
虽然说出来有些好笑，自己绞尽脑汁了三天都没能想明白的问题，居然借着这个机会被对方说了出来。  
这一切的一切，都是因为那股几近绝望的自卑感与罪恶感。  
他不觉得自己有被他人喜欢、被他人关心的资格，因此一直关心着他的自己才像是不存在的虚幻之物。  
如果真是这样的话，倒是好办了。虽然当着众人的面有些羞耻，但贝雷特觉得这是必需且必要的。  
贝雷特在帝弥托利面前蹲下身子，像是在安慰小孩子似的摸着对方的脑袋。  
“为什么不可能。”  
“……”  
“我也需要一个继续战斗的理由。”  
“……！”听到这句话后，帝弥托利终于抬起了头。  
“就这么说出口也许会显得有些轻浮……”贝雷特把声音放轻了些，“但我觉得那就是你。”  
“哇……”不知何时，梅尔塞德斯和雅尼特已经面红耳赤地捂住了嘴。菲利克斯和希尔凡也捂着额头一副没眼看的样子，就连老实巴交的亚修也扭过头轻咳了起来。  
“我先回去了。”贝雷特站起身，依旧面无表情，“明天还要出征，大家今晚好好休息。”  
“是……”  
“那就这样，散会。”

翌日。  
曾经担任青狮子学级的责任教师、天帝之剑的使用者贝雷特，正快步走在通往准备室的小路上。  
一波未平，一波又起。这下好了，除了隐隐作痛的身体之外，就连脸颊也开始疼了起来。  
他的脸颊虽然红到发烫，表情却还算是正常。作为神祗的容器，他多少有些缺失正常人类的情感，却也不至于在说了那么羞耻的话后还能若无其事地与人相处，更何况对象是自己的学生。  
这种火辣辣的感觉，比游走于身体中的刺痛更令人感到不适。而且费了这么大功夫，也不知道帝弥托利那家伙的脑子到底有没有能转过弯来。  
按照以往的惯例，到达准备室后大家就会立刻出发。顶着这张红脸可没法在战场上代领大家，因此在这段时间内，自己得恢复成从前那个波澜不惊的教师才行。  
准备过程倒是平淡无奇，宣读注意事项的时候帝弥托利还是和前几天一样低着头，也不知道听没听进去。  
别的不说，在打仗这件事上贝雷特还是有着绝对自信的。且不提他自己本人的战斗能力，青狮子学级的各位看似温和，上了战场后却一个比一个能打。  
今天的战斗算不上难，却非常重要。倘若能够快速解决的话，应该能抢在艾戴尔贾特反应过来以前直捣帝国的核心要塞。不但能省很多事，对于帝弥托利的心理状态也会有相当大的帮助。  
只要能将他心中的烦恼依次解决，他就能重新重视自己，就能接受来自他人的爱。  
这样一来，自己也能满足私心了。

长箭划破虚空飞速袭来，贝雷特歪了歪头，轻松地把它抓在了手里。  
向他射来的是一支青紫色的箭，一看就是涂有剧毒的。  
一行人所在的地方距离要塞还有一段路程，从毫不留情的攻势上看来，帝国为了坚守这第一道防线也下了不少功夫。艾戴尔贾特的心思其实不难猜透，然而一贯自信的她应该不会部署太多兵力在这种地方，想必应该是修伯特的杰作了。  
正当帝弥托利这么想时，身穿漆黑铠甲的希尔凡骑着马，慢悠悠地走了过来。他看着那几个藏在不远处的弓箭手，眼里尽是杀意。他的语气虽然轻佻，但其内容毫无疑问是在责备贝雷特，  
“老师，在战场上不能分心，这不是您教给我们的么？”  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
“不过如果你有惦记的事，就尽情去解决吧。战场上有我们就足够了。”希尔凡的声音很稳，能给人一种安心的感觉。这家伙平时虽然吊儿郎当的，但不论学习或是战斗都不用操太多心。  
硬要说的话，他就是那种每天逃课却科科考第一的天才儿童，着实令人嫉妒。  
“不用。而且那也不是一时半会能解决的，你也知道的。”  
“哈哈，说得也是。不过老师要照顾所有人，而我只用保护老师一人而已。如果有需要我的地方，还请您不要客气。”  
“希尔凡。”贝雷特故意板起脸，以训斥的语气说道。  
“哈哈哈开玩笑，开玩笑的。菲利克斯我们走，上前线咯！”再留在老师身边怕是要听更多说教，希尔凡意识到这点后便逃也似的和菲利克斯一同离开了。当然，渐行渐远的他们也没忘记提醒老师注意安全。  
看着学生们那副关切自己的模样，贝雷特不禁叹了口气。当了这么多年佣兵，没想到自己也有要被别人关心的一天。假如再不认真点的话，怕是要给学生们留下笑柄。  
而且这是一场重要的战斗。  
没错，这是一场重要的战斗——

希尔凡和菲利克斯已经带着部下们冲到了前线，亚修也和弓箭手们一起踏上了视角良好的高台。英古莉特骑着天马，在阳光的照射下闪闪发光。把空中交给她的话，自己一点也不担心。雅尼特和梅尔塞德斯也已经站在后方，随时准备治疗或是进行魔法攻击。那么剩下的人是……  
贝雷特微微扭头，帝弥托利正带着精锐部队站在自己的身边。他和自己一样，观察着同伴们的举动，并心有灵犀地和自己选了同样的路线。  
趁着前线正在进行激烈交锋，直接绕上左后方的小路，取下敌军指挥的项上人头！  
原本一切都很顺利，贝雷特的假设和预想也都没有问题。  
唯一的失算是，他小瞧了昔日黑鹫学级的学生，小瞧了修伯特对战场的预判。  
自己能想到的事，对方也一样想到了。  
对方在视线死角安置了一名弓箭手，当然，箭尖也是涂有剧毒的。  
贝雷特当时一心想要直捣黄龙，根本没注意到。好在帝弥托利反应快，在最恰当的时机推了他一把，顺便把背后的短枪投了过去。

结果是，贝雷特毫发无伤，弓箭手死了，但帝弥托利的手臂也中箭了。  
如果只是普通的贯通伤，倒还算不上什么。  
麻烦的是那个毒。  
虽然立刻做了应急治疗，虽然帝弥托利一口一个没事没事你们先走吧，但贝雷特却怎么也放不下心。  
他用最快的速度斩杀了敌军将领，用最快的速度和大家一起把帝弥托利送回了修道院，用最快的速度让梅尔塞德斯对他进行了治疗。性命暂且无忧，只不过暂时陷入了昏迷状态。  
贝雷特坐在床边，紧紧地握着他的手，脸上写满了疲惫，  
“你不是把我当成幽灵了吗，那就不要管我啊……”

******

梦里的老师穿着皇宫礼服，正和自己一起走在法嘉斯王国的城堡之中。站在不远处的是盛装打扮的同伴们，从他们轻松的表情上不难看出，今天一定是发生了什么好事。  
这一定是庆祝自己成为法嘉斯新王的宴会，不，也有可能是庆祝老师入赘的。  
等等，入赘是什么。  
帝弥托利，你在想什么，老师怎么会和你在一起。  
不过，这里是梦境啊。  
既然不是现实的话，那么自己干什么都不会被责备，完全可以随心所欲不是么。  
既然这样的话，就该做些平时不敢做的额事情才是。

帝弥托利走到菲利克斯面前，伸出手弹了弹他的额头，严肃地说道，  
“菲利克斯，如果你还要叫我山猪的话，那我也要给你起外号了。恩……比如，麻雀？”  
“还有希尔凡，你知不知道你到处和女孩子交际给我惹了多少麻烦。下次再躲到我房间的话，要陪我练剑。”  
“亚修，你太温柔了。别人说什么你都答应，这样会看起来很没主见。偶尔强硬一点如何？”  
“英古莉特，你也别太难为古廉。就算他做饭再怎么好吃也不用逼他做十二人份吧？”  
被训斥的数人并没有生气，而是笑嘻嘻地搭上了帝弥托利的肩膀，大声说着遵命国王大人之类的客套话。  
看着他们的笑容，帝弥托利也笑了。朋友开心他就开心，事情就是这么简单。  
等等，老师呢，他刚才还在自己身边的吧，怎么稍微离开视线就不见了？  
“咚——咚——”钟声突然响起，在宴会厅里久久回荡着，无法散去。  
灯光变暗，穿着礼服的贝雷特从高高的台阶上走下。  
他跟在先王的身后，捧着一顶华丽的皇冠，正冲着帝弥托利笑。  
那份笑容就像是有魔力似的，根本让人无法拒绝。  
帝弥托利不由自主地朝着老师走去，然后在他的身前单膝下跪。

“帝弥托利，新的法嘉斯王啊，抬起头来。”  
“是。”  
“你是否愿意代领法嘉斯的所有臣民走向未来？”  
“我愿意。”  
“你愿意发誓永远效忠于法嘉斯吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“最后一个问题。”贝雷特俯下身子，轻轻地将皇冠戴在了帝弥托利的头上，  
“你愿意与我一同渡过余生吗？”  
“……我愿意，亲爱的老师。”

******

帝弥托利昏迷了整整三天，醒来的那个瞬间，贝雷特就像是个孩子似的大呼小叫，喊来了大家。  
确认身体里的毒素已经被完全清除后，大家这才放下了心中悬着的担子。  
他们或是拍着心口，或是揉着脑袋，最厉害的甚至直接瘫倒在了地上。  
看着顶着黑眼圈的大家，帝弥托利却笑出了声。  
“你笑什么！还没醒是不是啊？”坐在地上的菲利克斯没好气地说。  
“这下子，我们的状态和战斗前不是完全反过来了么。”  
“谁会在意这个啊！”菲利克斯撇着嘴发了两句牢骚后，便爬起身离开了。也是，以他的性格来说，确认帝弥托利没事就已经足够了。  
其他几人大概也抱着同样的想法，稍微嘘寒问暖了几句后也笑着离开了。  
此时还留在病房里的，只剩贝雷特一人。

“老师……”帝弥托利笑着摸了摸鼻子，“前段时间，对不起了。”  
“你还知道跟我道歉啊。”  
“抱歉，我也不知道自己为什么会那么想。我只是觉得，您太好了……就是，太好了。”  
“太好了所以你配不上，是吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“那现在呢，你还觉得我是幽灵吗？你还会那么想吗？”  
“不会了不会了，真的再也不会了。”帝弥托利捂着那张已经红到了脖子根的脸，不敢直视老师，“我真的不知道该怎么向您道歉！而且前几天还、还和您做了……做了……那种事！”  
“哪种事？”  
“诶……就是……老师，您不是知道吗！为什么要问我？”帝弥托利难堪地说道。  
“因为有趣啊。”  
“咦？”

看着贝雷特歪着嘴坏笑的模样，帝弥托利不由得揉了揉眼睛。  
从前的老师永远都是一副清冷的模样，五年后好像多了几分温柔，而现在又像个喜欢恶作剧的花花公子似的，实在让人捉摸不透。但不论怎么他怎么增加属性，毫无疑问，他都是自己的老师。  
那个在五年前，毫不犹豫地选择了青狮子学级，选择了自己的贝雷特老师。

“怎么，不喜欢吗？”  
“也、也不是不喜欢……”  
“既然这样的话，那以后不做了。”贝雷特嘟起嘴，说得非常刻意。  
“别……别啊，是我错了，对不起。”  
“那就是喜欢的意思咯？”  
“嗯，喜欢。”帝弥托利说这话时终于拿开了双手，他直视着贝雷特，脸越来越红。  
“行，这就够了。”

贝雷特说着，凑了过去。  
唇与唇再次交叠，这次帝弥托利并没有躲开，而是好好地回应了。  
柔软的触感在两人唇边漾开，对方的呼吸轻轻扫过脸颊，令人感到惬意。  
“老师，在这里不好吧……”帝弥托利轻轻推开老师，轻声说道。  
“嗯，等你的身体恢复了再说。”

得到了肯定的答复后，贝雷特亲手为他换了药，然后面带微笑走出了病房。  
整整三天，这还是贝雷特第一次走出房间。  
他很高兴，也很轻松。  
除了自己私心得到了小小的满足以外，一直以来担心的事情终于有了结果。  
至于帝弥托利的病，大概是康复了。

-FIN-


End file.
